


Morning After in a Coffin

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mild Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Cassidy is less than accustomed to being able to share a bed of any kind with somebody, he's sure as Hell not accustomed to curling up with another of his kind. Of maybe even falling for somebody like himself.





	Morning After in a Coffin

He could feel the welcoming warmth of his body pressed against him, feel him nuzzling against the side of his neck leaving soft little kisses. He raked his tired brain trying to think of the last time he did something like this, just lay in a bed or in this case a coffin with somebody and felt at peace. He thought of Tulip, about how he’d wanted to be able to lay with her like this, to hold her and show her that he could to some degree be a good man or at least do his best to become one. He moved to lay on his side, he reached up placing his hand against the back of Eccarius’ head, fingers touching through thick locks of black hair. He smirked thinking of what a god damn cliché the man curled up against him was, he did everything by cliché; the bastard could even turn himself into animals, fly, and all the other crap that the movies and TV shows were made out of. He wanted to tease him, give him crap for his capes and his vests and dress pants, but he couldn’t. 

He felt a hand against his cheek, fingers lovingly caressing his skin. He opened his eyes to see Eccarius staring at him, watching him; he suddenly thought of so many ridiculous poetic clichés about flying too close to the sun and the way love is supposed to feel, that sudden tightness in his chest was a bit scary. He’d felt that sort of plunging fall before a few times, it never ended well; always ended with death or with being laughed at, he was the junkie vampire after all.

“Morning,” he muttered, stretched, wrapped an arm around his partner’s waist keeping him close.

Eccarius smiled, fangs momentarily exposed, and Cassidy realized maybe it wasn’t too terrible being with somebody like himself. He’d never have to watch him grow old and die, no cancer or mental issues taking him from him. He could just be with him, could love him, and see how the world eats itself alive together.

“Do you always think this much first thing in the morning?”

Cassidy pulled back glaring at him, “You reading my fucking thoughts now?”

The other man chuckled, he leaned in kissing the bridge of his nose. “No, you get this kind of spaced out look when you’re thinking….Plus you seem a bit sad.” He commented, fingers lovingly caressing along his jaw.

“Sorry just, it’s been a long time since I’ve done anything like this, like last night.”

“Do you mean being with a man?”

Cassidy kissed him, curled his fingers against his back. “No, just….This. I’m used to one night stands, bit of fooling around with a guy when I’m high off my ass. It’s been a long time since I’ve actually just gotten to feel normal like this.” 

He didn’t know how to explain it, feared it would come across as cheesy or just plain fucking crazy. He feared that maybe this wasn’t what he thought it was, that they were just friends who did things like this together, that maybe it was a fluke and in the ugly light of morning he’d realize he wasn’t all that great.

Eccarius kissed him slowly, he touched along his bare torso, fingers tracing along cheap tattoos and scars that just didn’t seem to fade no matter how much blood he consumed. He settled his hand against his hip, nails lightly scratching as his tongue pressed into his mouth. Cassidy moaned, fingers curling in his partner’s hair. 

“I love you Cassidy.” He whispered against his lips, the words were heavy and intense. There was a look in his eyes, begging for that feeling to be returned. Cassidy swallowed hard, he knew the look, the throbbing fear that the words couldn’t and could never be returned. He mulled it over, he felt he was far too sober for this, but he wouldn’t feel right running away.

“I think, I think I might love you too.” He responded, his response the best he could do. He felt afraid of what that meant. He ran his index finger across Eccarius’ bottom lip, looked at him, and realized that beneath the clichés he was a gorgeous bastard. He knew he wanted him beyond sex and just somebody to hang with, somebody to drink with. 

His thoughts were cut short by another passionate slow kiss, a kiss he was happy to return. He felt for once he could just focus on this, on something that wasn’t drugs or booze, he could focus on this man. The first vampire he’d really gotten to know on good terms, one he felt himself falling in love with.


End file.
